


A Welcome Distraction

by 4Kennedy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia knows exactly how to distract Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Refers to 4x05. Written for drabbletag 6. Prompt was 'at the edge of sleep'.

“God, I feel like I’m already half asleep! I’ll fall off this chair any second.” Lydia complains. “This is pointless and you’re driving me crazy.”

“I won’t let you fall,” Malia promises, wrapping her arms around Lydia from behind. “Besides, I’m just trying to help. You help me with math; I help you do… whatever it is you’re doing.” She gestures at the blank canvas in front of them. 

Lydia sighs. She looks back at Malia and gives her a halfhearted eye roll. “You’re just as sweet as you are annoying.” She closes her eyes, leaning back into Malia. “But there’s nothing you can do. This works by its own rules. I’m just so tired.”

“I think I know what you need!” Malia lets go of Lydia, which earns her a displeased grumble, and steps into the middle of the art room.

“A gallon of caffeine?” Lydia jokes. She watches Malia curiously as she drops her cardigan, swiftly followed by her t-shirt. 

“You need a distraction!” Malia exclaims with a big smile. “You’re trying too hard.” She begins to move her body like she’s dancing, even though there’s no music. Her hands roam over her curves, then she opens the zipper of her shorts and pushes them down.

Lydia watches slackjawed.

“Still feel like you’re on the edge of sleep?” Malia asks, beckoning Lydia with her index finger.

The pencil in Lydia’s hand drops to the floor. She walks over to Malia with a grin. “Far from it.”

The End


End file.
